Jaune Arc/History
__TOC__ RWBY Season 1 Welcome to Beacon While the new students of Beacon Academy are in the airship, Jaune is on the verge of vomiting because of his kinetosis (motion sickness). While Yang Xiao Long wonders who they will meet at Beacon, Ruby Rose comments that she hopes they are better then Vomit Boy, referring to Jaune. Ruby then freaks out at Yang, noting that Jaune's vomit is on her shoes before frantically telling her to get away and Yang repeatedly saying how gross it is. Shortly after landing, Jaune is the first off the ship and quickly finds a place to throw up. Later he helps Ruby up from the ground and Ruby bluntly reminds him of his drama on the airship ("Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"). He accompanies her on a brief walk through the school grounds, where the duo awkwardly try to start a conversation but still end up warming to each other. They show each other their weapons, but end up getting lost because each one thought the other knew where they were going. Ruby and Jaune somehow find their way into the welcoming ceremony room with the rest of the students, where Ruby leaves Jaune to return to Yang, offering a brief apology. Jaune comments on how he doesn't know where to find "another nice, quirky girl to talk to." Pyrrha Nikos is then seen in the background, looking at him while he walks on, oblivious. He reappears briefly after the welcoming speech to Weiss, Yang, and Ruby, when Weiss mockingly points to him in her conversation with Ruby and Yang. Later that night when all the students are preparing to sleep, Jaune walks into the room in his onesie pajamas, earning a somewhat repulsed response from Yang. ;Episodes Covering These Events *Ruby Rose (episode) *The Shining Beacon *The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Beacon Academy Initiation Jaune wanders through the locker room, exclaiming that his locker number was too high (and hinting that he may have forgotten where he put his belongings). He soon comes across Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, and starts hitting on Weiss in an attempt to form a team with her, and pointedly ignoring Pyrrha. However, when Pyrrha says that teams are composed of four people, Jaune turns around and tries to flirt with her too. Weiss interrupts the two, and tells Jaune about how renowned Pyrrha is, which means nothing to him until she mentions that Pyrrha is shown on Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Boxes. Jaune realizes that she is out of his league, but brightens up once more when Pyrrha exclaims that Jaune would actually make a good leader. This brings his confidence back and he asks Weiss if she would like to join Team Jaune. Weiss becomes nervous and gets Pyrrha to throw her javelin at Jaune, pinning him to a wall. The two girls leave, leading Ruby and Yang to approach Jaune, who is slumped on the ground. He complains that he doesn't know where he went wrong, since his dad told him that all girls look for is confidence. Ruby helps him up, and all the new students are seen again soon afterwards on the Beacon Cliffs while Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch brief them on their initiation. However, Jaune raises his hand and asks how to land safely, even as the other students are getting catapulted into the air. Ozpin bluntly and coldly responds to his questions until Jaune is launched into the sky mid-sentence. He is seen flailing in the air alongside the other first-years, who are all gliding gracefully towards the Emerald Forest. Jaune is seen flying through the air after being launched into the Emerald Forest. Pyrrha spots him using her hunting rifle's scope, then pins him to a tree from a distance using her weapon's javelin mode. When Weiss tries to ignore Ruby, she runs into the still-pinned Jaune. Obviously uninterested in partnering with him, Weiss turns around and decides to go with Ruby instead, leaving him hanging literally and figuratively. Pyrrha eventually finds him, sarcastically asking Jaune if there is still room on "his" team. Despite the jab, the two become partners. Pyrrha and Jaune continue into the forest when Jaune hears a gunshot and Pyrrha notes that the others have met the enemy. She pushes back a branch that flies back and hits Jaune in the face, cutting his cheek. Pyrrha apologizes, but asks why he didn't use his Aura to protect himself. Jaune doesn't understand what Aura is, but after Pyrrha explains it to him, he comes to the conclusion that it is like a force field. Pyrrha then uses her own Aura to unlock Jaune's. With his aura activated, Pyrrha observes how Jaune heals his cheek in a flash and she comments that he has a lot of it. Jaune and Pyrrha come across a cave with ancient drawings on it. Jaune believes it to be the temple and the two go in. Jaune makes a torch to light the way, but Pyrrha starts to doubt that the cave is the temple. Jaune then trips and drops the torch in the water, plunging them into darkness. Jaune then sees a large glowing object and grabs it, thinking it is one of the relics they are supposed to find. When he does grab it, it lifts him into the air and is revealed to be the stinger of a Death Stalker, causing Jaune to let out a loud yell that Yang confuses for a girl's scream. The scorpion proceeds to charge out of the cave and swings its tail wildly, with Jaune still holding on and asking Pyrrha for help. Pyrrha tells him to hang on, but he is instantly launched into the air and wide into the forest. Jaune flies towards the Abandoned Temple and crashes into Ruby, causing them both to be stuck in a tree. Later, Jaune notices Weiss falling from the sky. He jumps and catches her, starting to flirt with her, but then realized he hasn't thought of a landing strategy. This causes them to plummet to the ground, with Jaune being used as Weiss' landing pad. He then flees to some ruins with the other initiates, with a Death Stalker chasing them. After another monster destroys the bridge, separating the initiates, Jaune notes that some need help, but can't make the jump. Nora, without warning, decides to use part of the bridge as a catapult to launch Jaune over. Jaune begins fighting the Death Stalker, but has a hard time breaking its exoskeleton. After Ren launches some attacks, Jaune notices the monster's tail is weakened and has Pyrrha sever the stinger and Nora deliver the finishing blow. He is later inducted to and appointed leader of Team JNPR. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The First Step *The First Step, Pt.2 *The Emerald Forest *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 *Players and Pieces Start of Classes Shortly after Team RWBY rushes off for class, Jaune is briefly seen with his team sticking their heads out the door of their room. However, due to lack of balance he falls, along with Pyrrha, Lie and Nora. He then starts running with his team following behind him after realizing they are all late to class. Jaune is present in Peter Port's class with Team RWBY. He comments on Weiss' attitude shortly after she defeats the Boarbatusk. He is the only member of Team JNPR shown to be in the class. Jaune fights against Cardin Winchester in an exhibition duel to demonstrate how to effectively use aura. Jaune is taunted by Cardin who easily defeats him. Before he's crushed by Cardin's weapon, Glynda Woodwitch stops the fight. She advises Jaune to train his aura and use his scroll in battle in order to gauge his chances in combat. Jaune is left depressed because of the one-sided fight. Later at the cafeteria, Team JNPR and RWBY are eating lunch together. Jaune is seen to be distracted, causing Pyrrha and Ruby to show concern about him. Pyrrha comments about Jaune being bullied by Cardin since the first week of school, but Jaune waves it off by saying Cardin is only making practical jokes. However, he is reminded of all the times he has been bullied by Cardin, such as opening his shield in a doorway, launching him in a locker, and knocking his books out of his hands. Pyrrha tries to get him to ask for help before Nora suggests breaking Cardin's legs. Jaune tells them that he's okay and proceeds to leave the table before he notices Velvet Scarlatina being bullied by Cardin. After Jaune leaves the room still depressed, Cardin is seen watching him and smiling as he leaves. Jaune is seen sleeping in a history class, in which Bartholomew Oobleck is the professor. After Cardin flicks a piece of paper at him, Jaune wakes up in the exact moment when Professor Oobleck made a question. Oobleck then asks Jaune in excitement what is the answer. Pyrrha tries to help Jaune via mimed cues but Jaune misreads her clues and answers wrongly. Blake and Pyrrha are forced to answer the question, both girls insulting Cardin along with giving the correct answer. Afterwards, Oobleck has the two boys stay a few minutes after class and assigns them readings. On his way out out of the classroom, Jaune is roughly showed to the floor by Cardin. Pyrrha helps him up and takes him outside, where she decides to help him become a better fighter, but Jaune points out that she is saying he isn't good enough. Jaune eventually confesses to Pyrrha that he lied about getting to Beacon by getting fake transcripts. This upsets her, but he angrily says that he wants to be a hero like his father, grandfather and great grandfather, as he was tired of always being the "loveable idiot" and the "damsel in distress". Pyrrha insists on helping him but is rejected by a angry and slightly depressed Jaune. She leaves, hurt. Cardin, who overheard their conversation from his room, states that Jaune's secret is safe with him, as long as Jaune does whatever Cardin says. Some time later, Jaune is seen outside of his dorm room, listening in on his teams discussion about him being distant. He is then startled by Ruby, who asks where Jaune has been lately. Jaune admits that he messed up, mentioning that Cardin "has him on a leash" and that Pyrrha isn't talking to him. He then states that it was a mistake for him to have come to Beacon and that he's a failure. Ruby denies his claim, stating that, while he may have been a failure in the past, he is now a leader and has a responsibility to his team first and foremost, and that he is not allowed to be a failure any longer. The next day, Jaune is seen trailing behind teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL, his arms laden with suitcases and jars. As the students disperse to gather tree sap, he is pulled aside by Cardin, and forced to gather the sap on his own while team CRDL lounges around. Once done, Cardin reveals his plan to get revenge on Pyrrha for humiliating him in class, by using the sap and the Rapier Wasps that he had Jaune gather the previous night to attack her. He orders Jaune to throw the jar of sap at Pyrrha, but Jaune refuses, instead throwing the jar at Cardin. Cardin then angrily grabs Jaune. Because he threw a jar of sap at Cardin, Jaune was being brutally beaten by his tormentor. After Cardin threatened to reveal his secret, Jaune revealed he didn't care because he was not going to let anyone hurt his team. In that instant, Jaune somehow unleashed his aura, causing Cardin to hurt his hand in the process. Soon a large Ursa appears and begins to attack Cardin. While Cardin's team runs away, Jaune saves Cardin's life and begins to fight the Ursa alone. Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby soon arrive to see Jaune in a stalemate against the Ursa, before Pyrrha uses her semblance briefly to help Jaune block an attack from the Ursa, allowing Jaune to decapitate it. Jaune, having become more confident after the fight, helps Cardin to his feet and tells him to never threaten his team or friends again before leaving Cardin, who's shocked and begins to respect Jaune, ashamed for his actions. After the field trip, Jaune returns to where Pyrrha took him outside, where he's confronted by Pyrrha. He apologizes to her for his attitude and for yelling at her, which she forgives him for. Before they leave the roof, Jaune asks if he can still be trained by her, but understands if he now doesn't deserve it. However, Pyrrha then pushes him and explains he needs to improve his stance, accepting his request and reconciling their relationship. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Badge and The Burden *The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 *Jaunedice *Jaunedice, Pt.2 *Forever Fall (episode) *Forever Fall, Pt.2 Category:History pages